Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical and datacom equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. The majority of enclosures need the power entering the enclosure to be turned off at a disconnect switch or circuit breaker before the enclosure can be opened. However, some enclosures do need to be accessed with the power still on (e.g., for troubleshooting). Both of these scenarios can still lead to a dangerous situation due to live circuits still being present in the enclosure. Even with the power off, live circuits are present upstream of the disconnect switch/circuit breaker. A short due to human error or other circumstances can lead to an explosion, known as an “arc flash” event, and can lead to major injury or death.